My Sweet Little Bella
by BruinsBaBygirl
Summary: The Cullens find an abondoned little Bella. How will their lives change with a child living with them? How will Edward react to her as she matures? Will true love blossom or crash and burn. R&R. E&B later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. because I love little Bella growing up with the Cullen's stories and I have only found two that I have loved ( BELLA HALE, and DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH PART 1…I suggest you read them at some point, there really good) well anyway I have decided to make one. You are going to see Bella through the years and what happens when Bella realizes she is in love with Edward, her best friend. I am going to try to make each chapter about 5000 words maybe more if I'm really into the chapter. **

**They will be better and more descriptive as I go along but I hope you enjoy this one. R&R please please please. Let me know what you think and I will update very quickly=]**

My Sweet Little Bella.

Chapter 1- Little Bella

RPOV

Shopping in Port Angles is probably the most uneventful, wasteful time to spend the day. One can only take so much of cheap apparel stores that have nothing event remotely related to the runway. Even poor Alice gets fed up with it. But the boys are out hunting and Esme, Alice, and I couldn't bare another minute in that house.

Esme insisted on stopping at that old antique store by the warehouse area, and that's when I first heard it. The faint muffled cries of a child.

"I'll be back," I murmur to my sister and mother.

I race to the far end of the last warehouse, closest to the ocean. The cries are louder and are more pronounced, "Mommy? Where did you go," the frail voice asks through loud sobs. Is the child lost? I couldn't just leave the poor thing here that was unhuman. Then again, I'm one to talk, being a vampire and all.

I slow my speed to a walk; it's been exactly sixty fourth of a second since I left the other two. I don't want to frighten the little human so it's probably best to show up at her pace. "Hello," I call quietly. The sobs stop, and I can hear the heart rate take off. I've scared the child.

"I won't hurt to sweetheart," I say softly. Taking small, cautions steps I round the corner. There I find a small body huddled against the wall with large chocolate brown eyes staring up at me in horror. I instantly regret coming here, but I can't leave this little girl by herself.

"Are you lost little one," I ask in a motherly tone. I here her breath catch when she hears my voice. She shakes her head quickly, still wide-eyed staring intently at me.

"Where did your mommy and daddy go?"

She hesitates before whispering her response, "Daddy left before I was born."

Oh. I feel a frown appear on my lovely face. "What about mommy then sweetheart?"

"Mumma told me to stay here, that I couldn't follow her," she shutters. A whole new round of sobs breaks out. Oh my god, please tell me she is making this up. I can't help but bend down to her eye level. She looks so upset, with those tears clouding her beautiful little eyes.

"What do you mean your mommy told you to stay here? Is she coming back?"

"N-no, she said she didn't want me anymore. She said she was going to find daddy and be with him."

Tears flooded her eyes as she cried harder and harder. This poor little darling was left here to be taken by _anyone_. Over my damn body was anyone going to lay a finger on this little girl.

"Come here," I say opening my arms, not sure if she would be frightened by me. Most humans new better to stay away from us, they literally feared the ground we walked on. Good thing to, they didn't know that we were capable of snapping there necks and sucking them dry in less then a second.

But to my surprise she came right to me and nuzzled her small head into the nap of my neck. Instinctively I wrap my arms around her and hold her there, like any mother would; or in her case I should say any mother _should_ do. I pull out my cell phone and press speed dial four.

"Where did you go, Rose," Esme asked.

"Follow my scent, come quick. We have a crisis." I hang up the phone not waiting for my mother to answer.

"Rose, what is this all about," Esme asks, clearly fed up with me being rude. She hates when I hang up on her without explanation.

"Esme, look," is all I can say.

"A child?"

My head nods, I am still rubbing the nameless girls back, trying to sooth her.

"You shouldn't be here Rose. When her parents come this wont be pretty."

"Why do I see this one living with us," Alice asks in her little soprano voice. The little child in my arms is going to live with _me_? I felt my dead heart swell. Could this be so? Was she mine too keep? Hopefully Alice will be right and this vision came true.

"Her dads a dead bet, and her mom left her here and isn't coming back," I say bitterly. "Esme," I say with pleading eyes. She knows exactly what I am suggesting.

"What will the boys say, Rosalie?" Is all she says, she wants to say yes. Esme and I have always regretted being childless. It is something we both share and deeply want. Mothers who take the beautiful gift of birth for granted should burn in hell. Us less fortunate would give anything for such a miracle.

"I don't care what they say. I will not leave this child here, vulnerable and alone. Over hell and high water will-"

"I know Rosalie, and I agree with you. This is no place for a child. We can take her home and figure it out from there. Come along Alice, let's go get the care and bring it around."

"Little one," I ask softly once both had left. She seemed to have calmed down quite a lot since she came into my arms.

"Yes," she asks meekly, her beautiful little eyes stare up into mine once again. I feel like she has me under her spell. Who knew a human could have such a power on a vampire, me of all of them!

"What is your name, sweetheart?"

"Bella."

"Bella, I am Rosalie Hale. The two ladies that were just here are my mother, Esme, and my sister, Alice. Would you like to come home with us?" _Pleas say yes. God say yes. You are exactly what I need. Please, just say you want to come._

"Will you hurt me," she asks blushing. Her little cheeks turn a deep shade of red and I can't help but chuckle softly.

"Oh dear, no I will not Bella. I want to keep you safe."

"Okay. Rosalie," she asks.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I go nun-night."

Little Bella yawned, proving her point. I bet she's tired. Who knows how long the poor thing has been here, and after all that crying!

"Oh course you can sweetheart. Just rest your eyes now."

I switch Bella so she is cradled in my cold arms. I rock her back in fourth slowly, and in seconds her eyes were shut and her breaths were back to normal. Buy the time Esme pulled up with Carlisle's black Mercedes the child's breathing was slow and in sink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rosalie," I hear someone growl down stairs. I hiss back at my brother. No way in hell was Edward going to wake Bella up.

She has been resting for the past four hours in mine and Emmett's bed. She just looked so adorable I could hardly take my eyes off of her. She looked to be about four maybe even five. She was a little thing, hardly weighing thirty pounds. Her long wavy brown hair was spread around her tiny little face.

"I want her out now. This is on place for a child. You know better," he hissed from the living room. Such a pessimist that one.

"Am not, I'm logical. Apparently you aren't."

That's it. I will not have my brother act like this when there is a child who is clearly in need of our help. I'm in his face not even a sixty eighth of a second later.

"Edward Masen Cullen, shut your damn this instant. You didn't see how terrified she was today," I insist, feeling that pain all over again.

He flashes me that stupid crooked smile of his. "Actually I did," pointing to his head.

Before I even get a chance to hiss Emmett's arms wrapped around me, holding me in a painfully tight grip. That son of a bitch! Who does he think he is? He could be such a selfish bastard sometimes. I am going to rip him to shreds; I swear that he will not live. _I hate you Edward Cullen. You arrogant, selfish person. How could you be so-_

"Rose, I didn't mean it like that," he says with a sigh.

My only response is a dragged out hiss.

"I don't want to put this child in danger. Humans shouldn't be around our kind. You and I both know that. Do you think any of us could live with it if we accidently killed her?"

"Edward, she needs a home," I growl. He didn't understand at all! He was just to selfish to care about anyone but himself.

"We can bring her to the state tomorrow," he sighs.

"I will not let you put that child in state custody. Shed probably be dead in a few months, or abused! Damn it Edward, I will not let that happen!"

My brother looks appalled. He doesn't even have the chance to respond because we all here the former sleeping child mumble my name.

"Emmett let go of me," I say slowly. Instantly my husbands grip slips and I race off to little Bella. She looks worried when she sees me.

"I thought you left." There is a frown set on her beautiful little face.

"No sweetheart, I wouldn't leave you. Do you need anything at all, Bella?" I'm sitting on the bed now.

The little girl crawls over to me and sits on my lap. She burry's her face into my shirt and whispers, "My tummy's hungry."

"Would you like dinner, Bella? You've been asleep for and awfully long time. You must me a hungry little girl," I say softly as I run my hand through her hair. As if on cue her little stomach starts to growl, of course it is nothing as fierce as my growl. But it makes its point across.

"Let's go get you something to eat. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and her little arms encircle my neck. Walking at human speed is probably best for because I don't want to scare her.

When I have reached the bottom step, Esme and Carlisle are smiling at me, Edward is glowering, Emmett is already bored with the family drama and is watching TV, Alice is out shopping for cloths for Bella, and Jasper was dragged along. The little child hid her face in my neck, obviously aware that there were others in house.

"Bella, do you want to say hi to my family," I ask her softly. I feel a little heated nod against my cold skin. With that I let her down on the ground so she can get a good look at the others.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and that's Esme, they are my mommy and daddy," I explain. Esme smiles at her fondly and then moves to stand over with Carlisle who greets Bella with a 'hello.'

"Nice to meet you," she says softly, looking embarrassed. She's excellent manors for someone so young. Next I point out Emmett. She seems a little intimidated by his size though, so she doesn't approach him. Lastly with a sign I introduce Bella to Edward.

It's strange this time because he is the first one that she actually walks up to. She takes in his appearance for a good thirty seconds before she even thinks about speaking. Edward, just stands there staring down at the little child, I can't read the emotion in his eyes though it's like a combination of frustration and admiration.

"I think you're very pretty," she concludes quite bluntly. The rest of us muffle our laughter, this child would have made my pissy brother blush if he could. Edward flashes Bella his little crooked smile and I can hear her breath hitch slightly.

He shrinks down to her sizes and speaks with nothing but sincerity, "I think that you are very beautiful also."

Bella hesitantly reaches out her small pale hand and touch Edwards copper colored hair. "Its pretty too, like your face. I like you," she decides, and this time I can't hold back my laughter. This little girl fits right into our little family. Edward starts laughing again, and it sounds like its actually real laughter.

"I think I like you two little one."

"Bella, do you still want something to eat," I ask, walking towards her. She turns from Edward and smiles her toothy little smile up at me, reaching for my hand. I take Bella into the kitchen and sit her up on the counter. I'm afraid to place her on the stool because she could fall and hurt herself.

"Do you know what you would like to eat sweetie?"

The little child put her finger to her mouth, debuting on what she felt like eating. "I don't like lots of stuff," she admitted, turning crimson again.

"That's okay; I have a lot of food for you to choose from. Would you like a sandwich or spaghetti or maybe even a bowl of soup," I suggest. I wasn't to sure on what little children ate, since I haven't been near any since my human life.

"Peanut butter and fluff," she asks carefully.

"Sure thing." I open the freshly stocked cabinets, courteously to Esme, and pulled out those awful smelling ingredience, to please the child. I was sure to keep my grimace off of my face as I made Bella her dinner.

"Thanks," she says politely, taking a bite of the sandwich. She smiles at it and I can't help but smile down at her. She is a lovely child and I already feel quite attached to her.

"Milk okay?" I get a nod of the head. The poor thing was starving; I mentally kick myself for not walking her up earlier to feed her. But I remind myself that she needed her sleep and that I did the right thing by not disturbing her. I hope Alice will come back in time with some cloths to but her to bed it. The only thing I found her with was that little deep blue dress she was wearing.

I here footsteps approach; it's Edward. He's leaning against the door frame, staring at Bella as she eats. I thought he was against having a child around. Shouldn't he be all doom and gloomy somewhere else. He shoots me a death glare and I just shrug because I know that it is true.

Bella seems to notices him after a moment. She has stopped eating and is frowning. Maybe Edward will tell me what she's thinking after. Bella holds out her sandwich to Edward and speaks, "You want some," she asks softly.

"No, you eat it," he says with a smile. She just turns happily back to her sandwich.

"What is she thinking," I murmur much too soft for human ears.

Edward hesitates before he answers me. "I-I don't know, I can't here a thing. It's frustrating," he admits.

_You can't _hear_ her?_

Edward just shacks his head, looking at Bella curiously. He shocks me by going over to Bella and actually picking her up. She stops eating, watching Edward sit them both down on one of the stools that are by the island. She shrugs and goes back to the food I gave her.

_Already attached are we?_

He just shrugs and continues to hold her little waist in his hands, just watching her eat like it is the most fascinating thing ever. Bella rests her little head against Edward's chest after her sandwich is finished. She seems…happy.

Edward looks dumbfounded and pleased that the child likes him so much. "How old are, Bella?"

"Four and a half,"" she says proudly.

"You're a big girl, huh?"

"Mumma used to say that," Bella told him sadly, maybe a little dejected. Edward frowned down at her before he spoke again. It seemed to take him a while to come up with the words that came next. No one had expected Edward of all people to even shutter these words.

"Do you think you would ever want to live here, with my family and I," he asked almost in a whisper. Bella squirmed around until Edward turned her around.

"You want me," she asked to his chest.

"Yes I do."

A smiled curled up onto her little face and she slowly pulled her eyes up to his. She sat there just staring at him, and then threw her arms around his neck. Edwards sat there stunned for a minute before realizing that someone was showing affection, he actually liked it too! Shocking because Tanya never had that affect on him.

"Do you mean it? She can stay," I ask, not even trying to take the smile off of my face. He just smiled down at her and had to run out of the room to find Esme. Edward Cullen, Mr. Pessimist himself was wrapped around little Bella's finger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

Rosalie is a very nice lady. She took me home to be with her family, but I don't know if they want me, because mumma left me alone. I think maybe she was mad at me but she wouldn't tell me. I like Rosalie though, she's very pretty and smart and nice!

I think she likes me too. She held me when I was sad 'cause mumma left me with all of those scary building. But I feel asleep on her because I was very tired and even a little hungry.

I woke up in a big comfy bed, but I didn't know whose it was, my bed at home was very small just like me! It had pretty pink princess sheets on it and my favorite teddy bear Mr. Bubbles was always my sleeping buddy.

But where did Rosalie go? Did she leave me; I didn't want her to leave me alone like mumma did. "Rosalie, I mumble." I don't think she can here me with that big door shut. I feel a frown on my face.

Before I know it Rosalie is in the room. It's like she could here me, like magic! I like magic, one time mumma took me and my friend Chloe to see a magician and he pulled a cute little bunny out of his hat and it hopped off the stage. It was very silly. Mumma told me I couldn't have a bunny because they were smelly. I didn't think so because how could a cute little bunny be all yucky?

"I thought you left," I say to the pretty lady, she is sitting on the bed. I crawl over to her and sit on her lap. She reminds me off mumma because she is very kind and nice. I like nice people like mumma. Maybe Rosalie could be my other mumma.

"No, sweetheart, I wouldn't leave you. Do you need anything at all, Bella?"

I put my face on her yellow shirt, she even smells pretty! I tell her that my tummy is very hungry and she tells me that she can make me dinner. I hope she cooks like mumma does; mumma makes the best mac and cheese ever.

Rosalie carries me down the stairs and I here other people talking and even a TV. Maybe if I'm a good girl she'll let me watch Handy Manny, he's my favorite, I like his tools too. They talk to people. I remember one time I was talking to mumma's hammer and asked it if it spoke a funny language like the on TV did, but it didn't answer me back. The hammer was very shy; he didn't even talk to mumma when she was fixing the shed.

Rosalie asks me if I would like to meet her family. I nod my head but my face gets all hot because I am very shy around new people. I hope they are all nice like Rosalie is. When she places me down on the ground I see one, two, three, four people. I counted them all by myself.

First, Roaslie tells me two of them are her mommy and daddy, they smile at me and one says hello. They are very pretty looking too just like Rosalie, but I don't think anyone is as lovely as her. They seem very nice to me, just like how mumma was.

Next, there is a big man named Emmett. He is very large compared to me. I don't say hi to him because he's just so big! I just smile at him, that's all.

Last she points to the boy staring at me, he's very pretty too! She says his name is Edward. I want to say hi to him but he doesn't talk first. I walk up to him and stare up at his pretty gold eye. He still won't talk to me so I decide I'm gunna tell him what I think about him.

"I think you're very pretty."

He reminds me of one of those people on mumma's soap operas, but prettier. I like pretty things, they make me happy. Edward just stares at me, but then he gives me a smile. It's crooked but I like it a lot. I want him to smile all the time, it will makes me happy. My breathing gets all funny for a second but it feels good. That is a very strange thing to happen to me. how could funny breathing be good.

Edward comes down so I can look at him easier and he tells me that he thinks I'm beautiful! Edward called me beautiful! A lady at the grocery store told mumma I was beautiful once. Mumma said I got my looks from daddy. I don't know what he looks like though, so she could have been lying. But mumma never lied so I believed her.

I want to touch his pretty hair but I don't know if he will get upset. My hand touches it anyway though. It's soft, like my purple blankie back at home. "It's pretty too, like your face. I like you," I decide.

He starts to laugh at me. I think he like what I said, mumma said when you say something nice to someone it was called a compliment. Edward liked my compliment because he tells me that he likes me. I like him to.

Rosalie takes me into the kitchen and asks me what I want for dinner because I am still very hungry. I tell her a Fluff sandwich with peanut butter. It's very yummy and she even gives me some milk to get all that sticky peanut butter down to my belly.

I look around the room and see Edward staring at me. Maybe he wants a bit of my sandwich, I like sharing with people. Maybe if I share Edward will smile his silly, pretty smile again.

"You want some," I ask quietly. He says no but he smiles. It makes me very happy again, just like before. I go back to my yummy sandwich and feel someone pick me up.

I stop eating and look up at Edward, because I'm in his arms now. He puts me down on his lap and hold on to me so I won't fall off of the big chair and bet a boo-boo. I finish the rest of my food and milk in all quiet. I think he is looking at me when I eat and I feel bad that he isn't eating too, but he told me to eat my food and mumma always said to listen to older people.

I lay back against his chest, its cold like Rosalie's, but I don't mind. I like the way he smells, it's different from how Rosalie smells, and I think I like it more. He asks me how old I am and I tell him I am four. I am very proud to be such a big girl now.

I think he notices because he asks me if I am a big kid and I tell him I am. I want Edward to like me because I like him very much. I like his as much as I like Rosalie. I tell him that mumma use to say I was a big girl, but it made me sad to think about her.

Edward was very quiet for a while but then he asked me if I wanted to live with him and his family. I try to turn around and face him. He noticed and helps me so I am looking right at his white sweater. I got to live with Edward and Rosalie and all the other nice people here, if they wanted me. Edward told me that he wanted me to be here and I was very excited.

I get a new family and I already love them so much. I hug Edward and h old onto him tight so he can't change his mind. I think he is happy because he hugs me back!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N first off I am like completely in shock/ESTATIC with the response I got for the first chapter (Almost 100 hits in the 1****st**** hour!) and the lovely comments I got! Thank you guys so much! it got me to start the 2****nd**** chapter right away! Though yes I am still working on my other story, though the updates on that one will be slower then this story, am sorry to say.**

**And I wanted to dedicate this chapter to xcoffenionsandtwilightismex for reviewing everything I have put up so far=] thanks so much! I love your support! And thank you everyone for reading to far! **

**DISCLAIMER !!!!- I don't own twilight, none of it…actually I don't even own the pants I'm wearing…I guess im on a role with this**

**SOOOO here is the chapter two=]**

Chapter 2- Attached

EPOV

Rosalie was completely out of line; bring a child into a house full of vampires. What happens if Jasper didn't go hunting? The small thing sleeping up in Rose's and Emmett's room would be long dead. There nasty a brain in that name woman's body.

Yes I understand that Rosalie would trade it all, Emmett included, just to be able to give birth. And sure the child I saw in her mind was adorable and upset. But still a house full of vampires is exactly the farthest thing from what this child needs.

She needs a family who as soft and warm. We can provide her with neither. Children need to be around humans, we are not what is best for her. I don't understand how illogical my family is sometimes, but I know they will agree with me that the child does not belong here.

Rosalie has returned with the child now and asks if she wants to meet all of us sadistic vampires. I try to see inside her little mind but it's silent. I hear nothing what so ever. Is that even possible? You can't just not have any brain activity, right? But she seems to act normal to the others.

I vaguely hear Rosalie introduces me to the child. And this is the first time I lay _my_ eyes on the child. She is absolutely beautiful. This little girl would have taken my breath away if it were possible. Maybe it was her long healthy brown hair that waved down to the middle of her back, or maybe her cute button nose and big chocolate brown eyes, or maybe it was just the fact that she looked so small and frail. Whatever it was, the child had caught my attention and I could see why Rosalie wanted so bad to help the young one.

To my utter shock she walked over to me, scrutinizing me it seemed. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for something. I truly wish I knew what she wanted; I had the strange urge to please her; to make her happy always. But then she opened her mouth and spoke to me in her high pitched, youthful voice, "I think you're very pretty."

She said it bluntly and confidently. It was absolutely the cutest thing I had ever seen, and suddenly I was thankful that Jasper wasn't her to pick up on my emotions. I didn't want anyone to think I had gotten soft. Rose and the rest of the room muffled there laughter but I could feel Emmett's silent laughter vibrate through the large open room. I couldn't help but smile at Bella as I told her that I thought of her as beautiful also.

Her breath hitched and her heart started to beat wildly for a second before it was calm. She was staring at me looking a little nervous about something. But then her little hand reached out and touched my hair and her eyes brighten up.

"It's pretty too, like your face. I like you," she muses. Oh god, this child has me under her spell and it's been only a minute and seven seconds. I can't help but laugh a real full laugh. One thing I rarely ever did.

"I think I like you little one," I say smiling at her once again.

Now that the introductions are done, Rosalie takes her into the kitchen for a quick meal. Everyone clears out besides Emmett, who is focused on the replay of the Redsox and Yankees game.

Peoples thoughts are all focused on the small child who is sitting in our kitchen, confessing to my sister that she is picky. I just wish I knew what she detested so much. Frustrations flared up inside my body.

_Look at the way Edward and Bella responded to one another! It was absolutely shocking; I was so scared that he would upset the child. Quite the opposite I suppose._

Esme. I sigh and roll my eyes playfully. My mother, so to speak, who was upstairs in Carlisle study was having her usually thoughts about trying to find something that would take me out of my everlasting bad mood. Did she seem to think that this little child was the key?

I ignore her silly thoughts and make my way to the kitchen where Bella is eating so repulsive piece of food happily.

Bella seems to notice me after a second and is frowning. Why is she frowning? Does she not want me in her presence? Maybe I should leave if it makes her happy. But then she holds out her sandwich and asks if I would like a bite. I have to hold my laughter back, for I would never in my life want any sort of food a human eats. Instead I smile at her and decline, telling her to eat it. The child just turns back to her sandwich, all smiles again.

Rosalie and I have an almost silent conversations, as I admit that I am immune to the child's thoughts. It's not a conversation I want to have but I know it would of come up sooner or later. I rather have it exposed now then in a later conversation.

I try hard to resist the urge to walk over in pick her, placing her on my lap. The battle with my self control is quickly lost and I place my hand son her little waist, picking her up and placing her little body on my lap. She has stopped eating now, looking at me with those curious little eyes as I do so. With a shrug she goes back to her food, finishing it quickly.

But then she shocks me once again by leaning back onto my stone-cold chest. How strange this is. Affection is something I have received often from others but never have I once allowed it to affect me. How could such a tiny frail-looking creature be so appealing to me? How could she have such an effect on me?

"How old are you Bella," I ask curiously. She looked no more then a three year-old, maybe a small four year-old.

In a proud little voice she informs me that she is four and a half. I have never seen a human speak to me so. They usually admire me from afar or avoid me like the plague. I prefer being avoided by them much more then admired. It's wrong to have any sort of feeling for a vampire no matter how shallow those feelings are, they should never exist.

"You're a big girl, huh?"

Sadness is plain in her eyes as she explains that her mother used to tell her that. I am stupid for asking her such a question; I don't want her to be sad. I have to change it quickly, so I ask her a question I ask only out of selfishness.

"Do you think you would ever want to live here, with my family and I," I ask very quietly. Half of me hopes she will decline saying we frighten her, and then another part of me, a bigger part prays that she will squeal with joy and say yes. But all she does is wiggle around in my hold, trying to turn and face me. I help her do so and the young Bella stares at my chest as she speaks.

"You want me?"

It's a soft little question; like she thinks me asking was only a joke.

"Yes I do," I tell her.

_Say no._

_Say yes. Just say you want to stay, little one._

I argue with myself for what seems like forever, but then a smile starts to curl up on her face and she hugged me. Bella actually hugged me. Right then and there I made a silent vow to protect this young human for the rest of her life. She _will_ be happy and safe.

I smile down at her and wrap my arms around her small waist, vaguely aware of Rosalie as she races out of the room in triumph.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alice," I hear her whine from upstairs.

It's been two weeks since Bella as accepted my invitation of being part of the family. Jasper had the fake adoption papers filled out so we didn't have to waist time on the social worker visits and family interviews. It was the last thing any of us wanted to do, knowing full well that the humans would run out of the house, petrified.

Bella didn't need exposure to that, though she took news of us being vampires well.

_"Bella, can we talk to you about something very important," Carlisle asks her. _

_We are all sitting in the living room. Carlisle was standing in the middle of the room like he did with all family talks. Jasper was resting on the arm of the chair that Alice was sitting cross-legged in. While Emmett and I took either side of the large white leather couch. Esme and Rosalie shared the love seat with Bella resting her back on Rose's chest._

_"Yes Carlisle," she said softly, probably thinking she was in trouble._

_"There is something we have to tell you about our family before you decide if you want to live with us. You see Bella," he says looking around at the rest of us, "My family is different from a lot of families. _

_"We are unique-"_

_"What does that mean," she asks wrinkling her nose at his last sentence._

_He smiles at her apologetically. "We are different, sort of special Bella. We are vampires. DO you know what vampires are?"_

_"No," she answers meekly._

_"Before I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret for us?" I had no doubt in my mind that would have a problem keeping our secret. She seems very mature for a four year old._

_"I pinky swear," she says seriously._

_"Vampires don't eat human food, we have other ways of feeding," he explains._

_"So what do you eat? Can I try it too," she asks curiously. I would find her quiet funny if this wasn't such a serious family meeting, for we have all grown to love this little child. It was like she was meant to be part of our little family._

_"I don't think that would be best if you had what we had. You seen we drink…blood. It's like how you drink milk to grow big and strong. Animal blood makes us strong._

_"I think Emmett's big enough," she giggles. She didn't understand what we were saying, that had to be the reason why she was taking this so lightly. Shouldn't she be running out of the house crying for the mother, who would not come comfort her? "If it is how you guys stay strong and healthy then okay, I don't want everyone to get sick," she says with a frown._

_"Do you have any questions at all Bella," Esme asks running her hand through Bella's long waves of hair._

_"Do you still want me?"_

_That's all she cared about?! She only wanted to know if we still wanted her. This child was like any other human I had ever seen,_

"Alice, I think its time to feed her lunch now," Esme says sternly.

"Just one more outfit," Alice whines. Since Bella's room was made and her closet was packed with designer children's apparel, Alice forced Bella to try on outfit after outfit everyday. The child got sick of it about two weeks ago, after the first seven outfits. Alice will be Alice though.

"Alice," Esme said sternly.

She carried Bella down the stairs into at vampire speed. Bella took that part of our nature extremely well; she loved moving around so fast in our arms. She squeals and asks each of us to do it again.

Once again Bella chose her peanut butter and fluff sandwich for lunch. It seemed to be one of the only things she ate. When she told Rosalie she was picking, it was no joke. Bella's food choices consisted of macaroni and cheese, her fluff sandwich, chicken fingers, and a few other selected items.

Bella finished her sandwich quickly, along with her apple juice and made her way happily into the living room where I was lying down on the large leather couch.

I smile at her as she makes her way around to greet me. "Hello Bella how was your lunch today?"

"Yummy," she squeals happily. "Esme makes very good food, oh and Rosalie does too! They both made cupcakes with me yesterday. And guess what Edward?"

"What Bella," I ask as I pick her up and sit her on my lap so she is facing me.

"I got to eat some of the frosting. Rosalie let me have just a little; it was really yummy and blue!" She claps her little hands together excitedly.

I can't help but chuckle at her. She is the most amusing little thing I have ever seen. "How was your cupcake last night? Did it taste good?"

"Yes it did! But I had frosting all over my face so Rose had to give me another bath," she giggles. I just look down smiling at her happy face as she followed the lines of my sweater with her little index finger. She starts to yawn after a minute or so, rubbing her eyes.

"Is it nap time already," I ask her.

She shakes her head at me stubbornly. It was her least favorite time of day next to dress up time with Alice. I grab the afghan from the top of the couch and wrap it around her little body. She gives me a look.

"What," I ask her innocently.

"I'm not tired Edward," she informs me. But when her little hand went to her mouth to cover another yawn I get her a pointed look. Bella just looks back at me, not backing down.

"How about this, you can have nap time here today, I'll even keep the TV on low for you."

"Will you stay here," she asks me.

How could I say no to her? I smile and nod my head at her.

Bella's eyes brighten up and she gives me a toothy smile. I lay us both down on the couch and start to hum to her. It's a pretty little tune I have some up with on the spot and Bella seems to enjoy it because I can feel that s mile curl up onto her little mouth.

In no time Bella is sound asleep on my chest, and I can't help but stare down at the sleeping child. All of us found it intriguing to watch her sleep. Humans did strange things in there sleep, Bella especially. Talking, laughing, you name any adorable thing a child could do in their sleep and she did it.

The words came quickly today. Mushed up mumbles came first then more pronounced words followed. I felt myself get particularly interested when my name came up.

"Edward… best friends forever," she muttered in her sleep.

I was her best friend? Bella chose me to be a friend but no I got to be her _best_ friend. I could feel that goofy grin spread across my face. I was Bella's best friend. And Bella is _my_ best friend. I am her protector, her best friend. I will always be here for her, even if she pushes me away.

The vow I made a few weeks ago grows stronger in me now. I am her protector; I will take care of my best friend no matter what. I watch my sweet little Bella as she sleeps away, carefree to the world as she will always be.

**A/N okay I know it's somewhat short compared to the first chapter but I wanted just EPOV in this one. Its soul purpose is to show you the friendship Bella and Edward share and the start of his protectiveness. And I only wrote this in two and a half hours so forgive the mistakes in it, please=]**

**SOOO R&R and I will try to update tomorrow=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay so I am adding a few filler chapters coming up so they aren't going to be great but It will get good later on. I have big favors to ask of you guys. I want some funny stuff in this story and I would really love ideas of stuff Emmett can do with Bella so please give me some of your ideas. It was be really helpful. **

**I also want to say thank you thank you thank you for all the people who have read my story so much! I have had crazy hits and really good/ helpful reviews. You guys are the best I hope you know that. So please review and GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS**

**R&R you guys=]**

**Lots of loveeeeee**

Chapter 3- teddy

APOV

"I think this will look so cute on her! That color yellow would go well too. Esme what do you think?"

"Alice I-"

"No, your right, the yellow is too much. A soft pink would be better, am I right?"

"Sweetheart I-"

"Yes, a headband. You're a genius Esme!"

"Alice, you are going overboard now. Bella has more then enough cloths at home, we are here for one reason only, remember," Esme tells me sternly. I pout at the children's cloths in my hands. I liked cloths and I'm sure Bella would learn to appreciate them also. Maybe I could take her on a shopping trip tomorrow. No, Esme will be upset if I do that.

She has gotten a lot stricter lately. She says she doesn't want Bella to be spoiled, she even agreed when Rosalie said Bella needed to eat those nasty things called vegetables. Personally I saw nothing wrong with giving the girl a cookie after breakfast, but it was 'unhealthy,' so I tried other tactics to get Bella to like me more.

Bella wasn't too fond of playing dress up, but I know when she gets older she will thank me for playing these games with her. What girl in her right mind didn't love cloths and accessories? I started jumping up and down at the idea. But no, Esme was right. I was on a mission and I couldn't get side tracked this time.

Bella was going to mention that she was upset that Mr. Bubbles, her teddy bear, was lost back at her old home. She is going to be upset and crying by after lunch time. Edward would be frantic trying to make her happy, but then when I decided to go buy her a new stuffed animal she got excited. She liked what I did for her. I wanted so desperately for Bella to like me as much as she adored Rose and Esme and Carlisle.

It would be impossible to get on Edwards level. She and Edward where inseparable, best friends. Well giver her ten or eleven years, it'll be much more then that by then. I've been really good about blocking that out of my mind when Edward was around.

He would never let Bella fall in love with him because he was "dangerous and not good enough for her." Well those words only came out of his mouth when I saw the vision of me telling him that I saw Bella all grown up, dressed in a ravish white gown walking down the isle to meet no one other then him. In this vision he looked like he would have needed help breathing at the site of her.

But no, I would not ruin this; things were going to happen the old fashion way, without Edward trying to "protect her from him."

"You're right, I'm sorry Esme," I apologies. Sometimes I just can't control myself. Shopping is just so…exciting!

Esme walks past me to go look at the small collections of teddy bears on the display. I take one last look at that little red headband and follow suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~"Bella," I call, skipping into the house with the single shopping bag in my hand. I bought just one thing, and it felt just so wrong. Where are the other ten shopping bags I should have on my wrists? Oh that's right Esme yelled at me every time I picked something up.

"Edward, I don't want to play dress up today," she says very softly. She sounds almost frighten, what a strange little girl. She rather spending her days playing princess games and dressing up she spends time with my brothers, playing outside in the dirt, and putting wholes through her jeans.

Edward chuckles and says, "No dress up today. She wants to give you something." They are up in Edwards's room, on the third floor.

"Hello Bella," I sing as I skip into the room. The little girl is sitting on Edwards lap, looking at a picture book.

"Hi Alice," she chirps.

"I know you miss Mr. Bubbles and all so-"

"You know about Mr. Bubbles," she says with sad eyes. She looks like she is going to bubble over with sadness.

"Yes I do, and I am very sorry he isn't here with you. I got you a very special gift to help you out with that though."

I hold out the big with both of my hands smiling brightly at her.

"No cloths," she asks skeptically. She has her hands on her hips and a little sour puss on her face. Does she really detest them so much?

"Nope, something I know you will like a lot better."

Bella scoots off Edwards lap and walks timidly over to me. I place the gift on the ground and she looks at me with those big brown eyes of hers. They are wide with curiosity so I nodded encouragingly. Timidly she stuck her little hand in the deep blue gift bag and pulled it out.

Her eyes lit up and a smile hit that precious face instantly. That's best response I've gotten from her for a new gift.

"Alice," she whispers, true excitement in her voice.

"Yes Bella?"

"This is the most perfected thing ever, thank you."

Bella throws her little arms around my waist.

"You're the best ever! Can I go show Rosalie please?"

"Of course you can Bella," I say patting her head. She skips out of the room with her brand new teddy bear in arm.

"That was very nice of you, Alice," Edward says sincerely. He's up by his CDs, placing Bella's picture book on the bottom shelf. Probably so it's in reach for her. She is such a tiny child, she even makes me look tall.

"Yes, it was I suppose. She enjoyed it more then cloths though," I sigh. "I will never understand that child, she's so…odd."

Edwards laughs at me. "She fits right in then doesn't she?"

"I suppose you're right," I say with a smile.

I feel my eyes fog over and I see it. Bella is see's me as her best friend, which is in the future of course. She's about fourteen then and she is actually shopping at a mall!

I smile at Edward and he rolls his eyes at me.

"She's going to love me," I say. I start skipping and talking happily about everything her and I will do. Now its time to tell Jasper about my vision.

Bella and I will be the best of friends. She will love my brother and become one of us for eternity. The only one who knew it though was me. The only problem is keeping it quite long enough for it to take place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I love the new teddy Alice got me. It reminds me of Mr. Bubbles a lot. I really miss him, but I'm sure mumma is taking care of him for me. Right now I'm trying really hard to think of the perfect name for my new friend but it's really tricky because I want him to like his name.

Rosalie wanted me to name it something pretty and girly but I told her it was a boy. Boy can't have a girl name that is just very silly. She understood after that and told me to ask the boys if they had any ideas. Jasper was talking about naming him after famous war people. I don't know any famous war people though and I didn't want my teddy to have a scary name, because he might not like it very much.

Emmett talked about something called Optimus Prime, the guardian protector of all things nice, and how it would protect all teddy bears from the evil Megabear, who was going to send them to there doom. He was being very silly and I was just so confused so I tried to sneak away from him to ask Edward for help but he tickled me until I hiccupped! Emmett always tickled me and until my eyes got all wet and my tummy hurt. He was like a big kid! He always played games with me and took me outside to play football. I saw people play it on TV all the time with Emmett. He was very excited every time it was on.

Luckily, Edward saved me because he's my best friend. He threw my over his shoulder and skipped out of the room, while Emmett went on about the doom of all teddy bears. I hope he was just making it up though, I don't want any trouble for the teddy bears out there.

"Edward," I ask. He places me on the kitchen counter and is smiling at me. He knows I love his pretty smile. I told him that I like pretty things and I like the pretty things he did. I didn't mean to tell him because I thought he would think it was silly. But it is very hear to keep stuff from him, because he looks at me with those pretty gold-colored eyes and the words fall out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

"Yes Bella?"

He it fishing through the fridge for my snack. Rosalie wants me eating very healthy because she wants me to grow big and strong. I guess she's right, but I told her I didn't want to be as big as Emmett, because I would look strange. She told me, that no one would ever be as Emmett but I needed strong bones to be a big girl.

I want to be a big girl so me and Edward can do more fun stuff and maybe one day I will be as fast and as strong as him. Even Esme is very strong. But she doesn't seem it because she is so sweet and nice. She is like my mumma a lot.

Edward gives me some carrot sticks and Italian dressing. I think it is very yummy because I don't like that ranch dressing.

"I don't know what to name my teddy bear," I tell him sadly. He hands me my purple sippy cup, and he gave me chocolate milk. Rose and Esme don't give it to me much because its not that good for you, Edward always sneaks me some though.

"Maybe you should name it after something you like a lot. What do you like a lot Bella?"

I think long and hard about it and I tell him what I like a lot. "Tuesdays," I tell him very seriously.

He chuckles at me and ruffles my hair. It gets in my eyes but he brushes it back into place. "Tuesday?"

"Yes. So my teddy will be named that. I think he will like it a lot."

**A/N, here is filler number one. I know its naht super but I need places to full or it won't get good later on. And I really need your ideas on Emmett stuff so please let me know what you guys got=]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay here is another filler for you guys. I have been given a few ideas from you guys and I am really hoping for more. I really want some outrageously funny things Emmett and Bella could do together. I am toying with a few ideas but I want over the top funny. So PLEASE HELP ME OUT =]…please**

**Thank you all again for reading this story so far! The number of hits is amazing and the lovely comments guys have given me its just awesome. You guys are awesome I hope yall know that. Soooooo please please please read and review!!!**

**OH**** I was wondering how long you guys want a little Bella. Do you want her this age a few more chapters or should she grow up a little. I think Edward is going to notice Bella as a love interest at the age of 14 but she is going to take a year or two, experience other things…. But those things you are going to have to wait for. But let me know what you think and I really want those ideas for Emmett=]**

Chapter 4- Bedtime

CPOV-

Having little Bella in the house has changed so much. For the past nine weeks my whole family changed immensely. They have shown me that vampires and humans can coexist with no problems. I'm quite positive that if more vegetarians existed like my family and I, we could live in peace with out the ruling of Volturi.

They grow to love this child more and more each day. She surely is different from her kind though, selfless, pure, and caring. Not once as she thrown a fit or cried for not getting what she wants. It's the strangest thing watching them interact with her. Rosalie and Esme are so motherly to her, always making sure that she eats the right foods and dress the right way. Both act as if she is their own. It's a nice change for them, and my wife's happiness to me is the upmost importance.

Jasper seems to struggle the most with the child, and it does sadden me. He, being our newest vegetarian still has his difficulties being to close, but it is getting easier for him each day. Emmett on the other hand is very much like little Bella in some ways. The things those two do together are quite entertaining. And my daughter, Alice, has grown very attached to her as well. More as a sister then a mother though. She tries to spoil Bella quite often but Rose won't have any of it.

I have seen the most change in Edward though. Before her arrival he was always gloomy, and down in the dumps. Now, he is always with her and that look in his eye is filled with admiration. I never catch him less then fifty feet away from her. Maybe in the future things will grow? Would he even allow it though? No, Edward will be home soon I shouldn't think such things…yet.

He has taken Bella to the zoo in Seattle today, because he wanted to show her what real bears look like. Bella has become quite fascinated with them because of Emmett and Tuesday, her stuffed animal. Edward and Bella do these sorts of things all the time lately. And the funny thing about it is each time he takes her some where she is just as excited as she was the first day. She takes nothing for granted what so ever. Her heart is so pure and loving; I have never seen a human act so, in all my years.

Just last weeks she called me and Esme her parents and I don't think I have been that proud in a long time.

_"Carlisle," she asked timidly from the kitchen counter. Edward was fixing her dinner while Esme got that little sippy cup of hers filled._

_"Yes Bella," I said walking into the room to greet her formally. Her cheeks her stained with that cherry red color._

_"I like you and Esme very much. You guys are the best mommy and daddy I ever met. And I umm was wondering, if you could be my mommy and daddy," she said the last part very quietly, almost as though she was embarrassed. My heart soared as I looked at my wife, who was already picking the little girl up and hugging her tightly. _

_"Of course Bella, we would be honored. We truly would be," She whispered eagerly. Esme looks over at me and I could tell if it were possible for her to cry, those tears would be flowing freely. I walked over to my wife and daughter and hugged them both. Edward just stared at us, happiness dancing on his face._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Since that day, Bella has stuck by Esme and I a lot more. She bakes cookies and waters the flowers with Esme. She has me read her stories before her bed time and asks me a million questions about vampires. I love entertaining her and watching her face light up.

Tonight she asked me to read the new story we have been working on. It's called "A Wrinkle in Time," and I am quite sure she doesn't understand it at all, but she loves hearing anything about the little Charles Wallace.

"He is very smart," she concludes a little way into the story.

"Yes he is smart isn't he?"

"He's like you, daddy. But I think you might me smarter."

I can't help but smile at her. She was truly a pure child who a adored greatly.

"I think it's time for bed little one." Bella's eyes were drooping and she was stifling a yawn.

"I'm not tired daddy. I want you to keep reading so I can tell Edward what happens tomorrow," she says stubbornly. All I can do is smile at her. _Edward, why don't you give it a try._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

EPOV

"Knock knock," I say to the other side of Bella's door.

"Edward," her sleepy little voice says to me. I open the door to greet her and Carlisle. She is smiling brightly at me and clapping her hands.

"Hello, Edward. Daddy was reading me a story," she squeals in excitement yet her eyes were drooping, it was well past her bed time.

"Was he really? You know its very late Bella, We won't be able to leave on time tomorrow if you don't fall a sleep quickly," I tell her gently.

Her face lit up and the beautiful little smile brightened up the room. "Where are we going tomorrow, Edward," she asks happily. She is such a good child, never complaining or demanding. She treated each of us with nothing but the upmost respect.

"Some place special; it's a surprise," I say softly, walking to sit on the edge of her bed. Alice went over board and bought the little girl a queen size bed, much too big for someone of Bella's size. But I did thank her, for I have come to find this little child clumsy. Just today she tripped over a tree truck in the back yard while playing hide and seek with Jasper and I.

She didn't seem to be hurt badly, but I was still concerned and checked it out. Nothing major of course but, it could be serious next time. Last thing I wanted was for her to end up in the hospital because we where irresponsible. Maybe I was over doing it just a little bit, but my protectiveness of her had grown immensely.

Who knew that a four year-old human could have such a hold on a vampire? She some how became my life, in these few short weeks. I wanted to see her grow up happy and healthy. Maybe start a family; well of course I would want what is best for her, but how could a human man be good enough for my little Bella? I have read all there minds they cheat, lie, and steal.

No Human would be good enough for her. They could not respect and love her and care for her on the right level. Not a boy I the world will be good enough for this child. Thinking about her growing up and stepping away from us was much too painful to think about right now. Her eighteenth birthday was only fourteen short years away.

I look at her face and see that smile that makes me adore her, and those eyes that look like chocolate is melting every time she is happy. Pleasing her seems to be the only thing I enjoy anymore. Every time she tells me that I am her best friend and that she loves hanging out with me, I feel myself grow more and more attached.

Before Carlisle exits the room, he places the book on the nightstand beside me. I raise an eyebrow at her. "This is a very big book little girl," I say with a smile at her.

"I like stories," she says simply, laying her head back on her pillow.

"Maybe we should pick you up some books tomorrow after I take you to that special place," I say softly as I tuck her in. Her pale body is surrounded by a flood of deep blue. The color looks beautiful on her skin, and she looks like the daughter of an angle, rather then a human who left her. It saddens me that she was left all by herself, and to think of what would have happened if Rose didn't find her.

"That would be the bestest thing ever Edward! Maybe you could even read me one," she says timidly. I can feel the heat off her cheeks; she shouldn't get embarrassed to ask me to do such a simple task like that. But it was just as adorable.

"Of course Bella. I would be happy to do so." Her little arms stretch over her head as she yawns softly. She will be fast asleep in about five minutes. "Anything else I can do for you, sweetheart?"

"Could you sing to me please? That song you play me all the is pretty," she says, her voice is heavy. Bella stretches so her little body is facing me. I scoot closer to her on the bed and brush her hair with my hand. Does she know that I made the tune up just for her? That it melody flew out of me when I had that idea? Did she know at all? My lullaby for her starts up in a low hum. I sing it to her every night, though she doesn't hear it. Would she be mad if I told her that I watched her sleep at night? Would she lock her door and tell me that I was a bad friend?

It was so frustrating not knowing what she was thinking. She could never lie to me though, her eyes were easy to read and she was terrible at fibbing. But would that change when she got older? Would she even want me to be her friend anymore? Or when she understood that we _were_ dangerous, would she want to look at my face at all? But Bella calling out my name made me push my thoughts aside.

"Edward," she mumbles. I love when she sleep talks, it is very entertaining so here the silly little things she thinks about. It was the only way into her mind for me.

"I love you," she whispers in her sleep. Her little fists are curled up under her cheek, and she looks more like an infant then a four year old.

But she says that she loves me. I can't help but smile at this. She sighs in her sleep as I kiss the top of her forehead. My little Bella is such a sweet child. She makes all of us so proud. And maybe when she is older she will still love me as her best friend. Because I will always love this little child, with everything my frozen heart could offer. Since the day Bella came to live with us, my bitter heart has changed. Everyday it melts a little more, feeling as though it could beat once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N im SOOOOOO sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter! One of my best friends is visiting (She is from Spain) and I see her once a year, and we spend almost everyday together and she is leaving soon and i wont see her for a year, so im trying to spend as much time as I can with her until she leaves. So I am very very very sorry that it has taken so long to update, I will try to get the next chapter up today because this one is so short and its not fair to you guys. And on top of that, my computer has decided it hates me sometimes and will only work when it feels like it. gotta love technology **

**Please R&R even though it took so long to update.**

Chapter 5-best friend

BPOV

"Bella, time go get up," someone said in a whisper voice. It was low and very pretty. It was Edwards's voice. This was strange though because Rosalie always woke me up; not Edward.

"I'm sleepy," I complain, turning my head away from his voice.

"Bella," he whispers again. I just put the covers over my head; I was very sleepy and didn't want to get up. "Don't you want to go to our surprise place today," he asked.

Oh. That's right! Edward said he was taking me somewhere special.

I shoot out from under my covers and look at him. "I'm up," I say with a big yawn.

"Come here sleepy," he says softly, picking me up and walking me over to my closet. It was just as big as my room; Alice says a girl needs to have a big closet for all of her necessities. I didn't actually know what necessities were though.

He pulls out a pair of jeans and a pretty purple shirt. It had long sleeves and blue flowers at the top; it was one of my favorite shirts.

Edward turns around letting me get dressed. I liked to dress myself because I wanted to be a big girl. Once I was ready Edward picked me up and brought me over to the pretty rocking chair, where he brushed my hair out for me. I liked when he brushed my hair because it didn't hurt. When mumma got all the knots out of my hair, it hurt a little. But here it never hurt, I bet they have special that makes your hair all perfect-like.

My tummy rumbled and I frowned down at it. Edward chuckled at me and smiled. "You hungry little one."

I smiled at him and nodded. Taking his big hand in mine, I walked us out of my room and to the big stairs. He looked at me and I nodded my head. He wanted to give me a ride down to the kitchen; he didn't even have to use words to tell me that.

Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and put my face in him neck. It was cold, but I didn't mind. I couldn't help but laugh as I felt all my hair fly around me, being fast was very funny.

"What would you like today, little Bella," he asked me as he placed me down on the kitchen counter.

Swinging my feet back and forth I decide very quickly. "Cheerios" I squeal happily. I love Cheerios a lot; they tasted good with my milk in it. I had it almost everyday for breakfast, but I wish Edward would eat too, sometimes I feel weird eating while me new family couldn't. But Rosalie and everyone always told me that I was being Silly because they had other ways of eating. I didn't like when they had to leave and eat thought, it made me sad. I know that I shouldn't get sad, they need to eat too so they stay strong and stuff. But I was always sad when they had to leave. When Edward left I was the saddest though, he is my best friend after all.

"Cheerios and milk, just how you like it," Edward said to me. He balanced the bowl and my sippy cup in one hand while he carried me over to the stool. I always sat on his lap while I ate, because he was scared I was going to fall. He was very silly like that; he always thought I was going to hurt myself because I fell a lot.

"Thanks," I say taking a bit of my yummy breakfast. I snuggle into him, like I do every morning. This is what I love about my best friend, Edward. He cared about me so much! He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"Ready Bella," Edward asks as he zips up my jacket. I ate my breakfast very fast so we could leave soon, I was excited that Edward and I were going out again, he was always taking me to different places.

"Yes, yes, yes," I say excitedly, clapping my hands.

Edward picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I can't help but laugh, he's very silly sometimes. He runs so we reach the car before I can even blink my eyes twice. The next thing I know, I am sitting my car seat opposite to where Edward drives. He won't let me sit in the front because he didn't want me to get hurt. I never got hurt when Edward drove so I didn't know why he made me sit in the back.

He flashed me the cover of a CD and I smiled at him. My favorite song filled my ears as I started to clap my hands. Clair De Lune is a very good song, mumma used to play it around the house all the time, but I don't think I will ever seen mumma again. Thinking about it makes me sad.

I think Edward sees my sad face because his eyes get all worried looking.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's the matter," He ask s looking back at me. He is not even looked at where he is driving, but I know he won't crash the car; he's a very good driver.

"I don't think mumma wanted me, that's why she left me," I confess sadly. "I love my new mommy and daddy very much, but I do miss my old one sometimes." My eyes start to get wet with tears and I am ashamed that I said anything it the first place.

The car stopped moving and I feel my door open. I look up to see Edward unbuckling me, his eyes are very sad now and I really wish I didn't say anything. I don't like seeing Edward sad.

He picks me up and a wrap my legs around him and put my head in his neck. I cry some more but I try really hard not too, but I can't. Edward puts his hand on the back of my head and tries to calm me down, telling me that it's okay. He says other nice things to me, making all my tears stop.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to make you said," I tell him, remembering his pretty gold eyes sad and not happy like they usually are.

"Bella, I only want you to be happy," he tells me. I look up at him sniffling, I might miss mumma, but I have a new family and I love them.

"I am happy, I pinky swear. Please be happy too, I like it when you are happy. It makes me smile, I tell him.

"Then let me see you smile, my little Bella," he says softly. And I do smile for my Edward, because he is the best friend I have ever had. He will always be my best friend.

When my smile appears, those pretty gold eyes are all happy again and that smile, my favorite smile, shows up on his beautiful face. I snuggle back into his neck and breathe in his smell. It makes me dizzy but I like it.

"Let's go to that special place now," my best friend whispers in my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N okay so hear you go. It going to be hard to update this week because I have to read 7 books this week before school starts. Don't take AP classes, im warning you right now! And I have to fit those books in between work and friends and blah blah blah!**

**So here is a little more bella and Edward fluff. I wan think about growing her up a bit in the next chapter BUT that is only if you guys want me too. So I need to know pronto. So please please R&R and tell me what you think. what do YOU want in this story hahahh=]**

**So please review cause it makes me want to update faster because I want to, not because I feel like I have to. You guys are so bomb for reviewing the way you have been! And the number of hits is WOW!**

**So ill stop blabbering and let you get to this chapterrrrrr! **

Chapter 6- flowers

"We are here Bella," Edward says softly. I pick my head up from his neck again and peek around.

"Wow," is all I can say. Edward places me on the ground so I could get a better look of the place. It was just so…wow.

"Do you like it," he asks, standing back up.

I turn to look at him. I look in his eyes and answer truthfully, "It's beautiful, just like you," I whisper. My best friend flashes me another crooked smile that makes me giggle.

I turn back around and look in awe again. It was a small place outdoors, with flowers covering the edges. Bright green grass covered the ground like a blanket, while trees brought shade to the sun filled meadow.

"What are you thinking little one," Edward asks behind me.

"That it's just perfect! It's so pretty, Edward! I love it," I say looking around. "This is the best place ever," I squeal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

I watch Bella as her eyes light up with excitement at the sight of my meadow. Well I guess you could say it is our meadow now, I have never shared it with anyone before. But I knew my Bella would like it, her likes and were similar to mine.

I saw her eyeing the flowers that were fenced around the circle of grass. It looked like she wanted to go and touch them, I couldn't be sure though. It was very frustrating not being able to hear her thoughts. Knowing my only way into her head was at night where she blabbered freely.

"Go, take a look at them," I encourage, softly. She looks up at me with some strange emotion in her eyes that I couldn't quite classify. But then she throws hers little arms my leg and hugged me tight. It's strange how a human child could of such a hold on me. Maybe it was the fact that her little heart was so pure and so innocent? I didn't know and I just could not care at this exact moment.

"Thank you Edward," her little lips whisper against my leg.

I unwound Bella's arms and picked her up, holding her close to me. "You are very welcome. Come on lets go take a look at those flowers of yours."

I walk the two of us over to where the wild flowers lay and sit down, placing Bella on my lap.

"What kinds are they," her little voices asks as she snuggled into my chest, a routine gesture of hers.

"These right here," I say pointing to the scattered bunches of small white flowers, "are White Yarrows. And that right there; the pretty little pink ones are Rose Marrows."

"I like them," she decides happily. I chuckle and point out more flowers to her as she debates which one is the prettiest. She is very amusing to watch, and I am glad I asked her to stay with my family and I.

Bella stands up and walks over to the flowers and picks a few. I watch her smell them as a smile creeps up on her face. Her eyes are shut and I hear a soft little sigh come out of her. She opens her eyes to look at me and smiles wider. Then she skips over to me, managing to trip and fall right into my lap. Her cheeks flush with a vibrant pink and I can't help but chuckle as she looks at me from under her long eyelashes, still pink with embarrassment.

"These are for you, 'cause you're my best friend. And you share all these pretty places with me and play your piano very beautifully. And you're my bested friend and 'cause I love ya," she states matter-of-factly, not breathing once. She has to be the most adorable little child I have ever come across.

I crush her to my chest, not wanting to let go, afraid that she will disappear. Afraid that she isn't real and the past weeks have just been a figment of my imagination. The little child giggles against my chest and I just feel that grin on my face growing wider and wider.

"You're squishing the flowers silly," she scolds me through fits of giggles. I loosen my arms slightly, giving her room to squirm around before I turn her around, with her back against my stone cold chest. She signs and moves around a little bit, until she has found a comfy spot. Bella shivers slightly as the Alaskan breeze softly blows around us.

I reach for the woven basket that contains her lunch and pull out the afghan that Esme knitted for her, the first week she came to live with us. I wrapped it around her body and held her tight, humming that little tune I sang to her late at night as she slept in her bed. Every night I sat there just looking at how peaceful this child looked, how vulnerable she was to this bitter world. It was a constant reminder that I had a duty to protect her from all those evils out there.

Nothing in my life matters now, besides the happiness and the safety of little Bella Swan and only Alice and I knew it. Though it was strange, for Alice always kept mind distracted every time I as near. I couldn't figure out why she was trying to keep me blind from the future, but I caught a glimpse of something onetime and it was by far the most beautiful image I have ever laid my eyes across.

It was a matured Bella. She looked absolutely stunning as a teenager, beautiful enough to knock the breath out of a vampire, an impossibly thing to do mind you. Her long brown hair down flowing freely, her chocolate brown eyes bright with excitement, and her features flawless and full of nothing but pure beauty. But then Alice cut it off, changing her thoughts to the national anthem of Ethiopia. It was almost as frustrating as not being able to read Bella's mind.

"Edward," she says quietly from in front of me.

"Yes, Bella," I say just as softly.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Not lately, no. But I used to come here all the time when the sun is shinning bright."

"When you sparkle like glitter," she asks curiously.

I feel sadness wash over me, wishing I could be human for this child. Wishing my body was warm like hers. Wishing my flesh was full of color and not corpse white. Wishing I was soft and not stone hard. "Yes," I say sadly.

I think Bella hears the change in my voice because she wiggles around; I instantly drop my arms and set her free. She doesn't run away crying like she should though- she has never acted like a normal human. Bella just turned around, facing me, frowning.

"Why are you sad little one," I murmur, brushing her hair out of her face with my hand. I don't like seeing her upset.

"You sounded very sad when you said that, why is that," she asks, her face set in a worried pout. She was still a beautiful child, even with the sadness set in her big brown eyes.

"I was just thinking about not being here in a while, is all," I lie smoothly. She doesn't buy it right away so I add the part in that I was saving for later. "I would like it if you came back with me now, that is if you want too," I say hopefully.

Bella's face brightens up immediately and her eyes glow. Reminding me of the future Bella. "You want me to come back with you," she asks, her voice squeaking slightly with excitement.

"Why would I not want you here silly?"

She responds with throwing her softly little arms around me waist. I can feel her wide grin against my chest. "I take that as a yes," I say with a chuckle. She just nods her head yes, over and over and then her stomach rumbles in hunger. I stop laughing and pry her little arms off of me and turn her around.

"Lunch time," she asks, reading my mind. I just go that woven basket again and pull out her favorite peanut butter and fluff sandwich and apple juice. Placing the putrid human food on her napkin cover lap.

I watch Bella as she eats happily and carefree. I know that as long as she lives she will always feel this way, not having to worry or care about all of those dangers that lay in the world. She drinks her juice and starts on her carrots. She frowns down at the bag after only a few.

"I won't tell Rose and mom," I promise, peeling the bag of orange sticks away from her, placing them back in the basket. She beams at me and then stifles a yawn. I give her a knowing look and her eyes look dejected.

"I don't want nap time, it's too pretty," she says softly and sadly.

"How about we have naptime here. Its warm enough," I say. It's true. Its sixty eight degrees, a record heat for the cold Alaska.

"You mean it," she says looking up at me with those eyes and cute little button nose.

"Of course," I say with a grin. I lay us down on the ground. The afghan is wrapped around her little body and her head is resting on my chest.

"Sing to me," she asks softly, her voice full of sleep.

I obviously oblige and start the familiar tune up again. It's the lullaby I sang to her earlier, the lullaby I sing every night. The tune I play on the piano often as she listens intently, smiling that bright smile from beginning to end.

After only a few minutes I head her breathing even out and her heart beat steady. I just lay there with my arms around her sleeping body, humming on. But then her arms wrap around my neck and snuggle deeper into me. Instinctively I start to brush her hair with my pale hands. Its funny how being around her has brought the human side out of me.

But maybe the stranger thing is how a human child and a matured vampire can have a strong bond such as a friendship. Maybe there is something wrong with me for allowing it to happen. There was defiantly something wrong with her for not being afraid of us. But these flaws in us seem okay right now, when we are alone, with no one to judge and criticize. My friendship with the little Bella is something that can not be defined. And I am not complaining one bit.

**A/N tell me if you want bella to grow up a little bit and what age you would like to see her at. And any good Emmett bella pranks you can think of (THAT'S AN IMPORTANT ONE!) R&R and let me know=]**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

Gently, I placed the fragile looking Bella in her queen-sized bed. For some ungodly reason Rose decided that Bella needed a bed so ridiculously huge. Slowly, I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched my little angel sleep. She looked so at peace lying there. So innocent and young. It made me wonder what sort of parent could leave such a defenseless creature alone in the world. It was mind boggling and completely disgusting. Humans are completely brainless and irresponsible.

A soft sigh coming from the young human brought me back to reality. She was someone who needed a loving family and protection, she deserved happiness. But we were dangerous, nonhuman. We are a dammed souls walking along this planet. So why would we be sent such a innocent child who deserved better then a group of killing machines? Was this some sick joke?

_ Edward_, Jasper mutely says. My emotions were getting out of control with all my pondering.

"Sorry," I mumble. It was inaudible to Bella's human hearing but she still stirred in her sleep.

_Are you staying behind on our hunt tonight_, Carlisle's voice flooded through my head.

"No, I'll stay behind," I whisper softly. Smiling down at the tiny human.

_One of us can stay back and watch her, Edward._

"No, its fine. I don't mind staying behind with her."

_He's really attached to Bella. It's so nice to see Edward's spirit lifted. How lucky we are to have been blessed with such a wonderful gift_, Esme thought to herself.

I rolled my eyes but the small smile stayed on my face. Bella was going to be okay in this house. In our world. I won't let a soul hurt her; ever.

BPOV

I woke up when my tummy started to make noses. Jus like the monsters when they growl at you on Monsters Inc.

I yawned very loudly and at up on my big girl bed. Rose said I needed one this big. She's very silly if she thinks I need a bed this big!

There's a knock on my door. I bet its Edward!

"Come in," I call to my visitor.

Oh! I was right!

"Edward," I yell happily.

I always liked when Edward came to get me up from my naps. He smiled at me as he came over to my bed. I held my hands up so he could pick me up.

"You hungry little one," he asked my softly.

"How did you know," I ask into his neck. I was still very sleepy but my tummy wouldn't let me sleep anymore.

"The ears remember silly Bella."

I liked his voice. It was like music. Just like the pretty music the played to me on the piano.

"Do you think I will hear like you when I'm older?"

"Only if you eat your carrots." He gave me that crocked smile and it made me feel special. Edward didn't smile a lot when he talked to Rose. But he always smiled when he talked to me!

I was going to eat lots of carrots it I could hear like him…Wait a minute.

"Aren't carrots good for your eyes not your _ears_."

I felt my face get all confused. Edward just laughed as he set me down on the kitchen counter. I let my feet swing back and worth and he fixed me up my snack.

He let me have _three_ chocolate chip cookies! Mommy never ever let me have that many.

"Edward," I asked shyly.

"Yes Bella," he said in his pretty voice.

"Can I have chocolate milk," I ask softly. I looked up at him and waited for his answer.

"How about we don't tell mom that you had any. You know she doesn't like you having it a lot."

"Oh thanks you Edward!" I clapped my hands and smiled as he handed me my blue sippy cup.

After my snack Edward brought me to the living room and put on Diego for me. I was getting very sleepy all over again.

"Edward," I said. I don't think he understood what I was saying. He just wrapped my blankie around me. I was laying down on him. My eyes shut by themselves and I felt myself starting to go to sleep. I think I heard Edward humming a pretty song to me. Maybe I was just dreaming.


End file.
